


桜/ Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

by MarinaScarlet



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 50 First Hamburger Dates, F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaScarlet/pseuds/MarinaScarlet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spring arrives to Storybrooke, and both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin agree to have again the hamburger date in the forest, among the petals of the cherry trees and flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	桜/ Sakura (Cherry Blossom)

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for the 50 First Hamburger Dates. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you do as well reading it.

The sky was completely clear, not even a single cloud was going to appear in the whole day. The sun was shining brighter than ever; it seemed to be the best day of May since the spring arrived to Storybrooke. The cherry trees had bloomed a week ago and the city was captivated by the sweet smell of its flowers; the forest was filled with a wide diversity of flowers and the sound of the birds singing and twitting. The arrival of this time of the year changed the mood of the citizens of Storybrooke; even Regina was a bit happier and less... Evil.

But not everything were happy things: the spring also brought allergy to some people of the town; Ruby and Sneezy were the most perjudicated ones. Dr. Whale had opened a specific wing of the hospital only to put under treatment the allergic people and he had advised everyone in town to go to the hospital to have a medical exam if they started to feel any symptoms of allergy.

That's how spring ran in Storybrooke.

\----------------------------------------------------

Rumpelstiltskin was in front of his opened wardrobe, trying to think what he could wear today. "It has to be comfortable and at the same time elegant and special. My dearest Belle, this is one of the hardest decisions I've ever taken...” he thought while he looked for a suit that reunite those requirements. He had a wide range of suits, shirts and ties, each one for each occasion and event, but he hadn't got anything for a picnic outdoors, in the middle of the forest. He decided to wear a black suit, with a white shirt and a pale red tie. He hoped the day wouldn't be very hot; otherwise he could faint, and that could be a serious problem.

Meanwhile, Belle was sitting in Granny's, waiting for the hamburgers she ordered for the picnic, and chatting with Ruby. She was wearing a yellow dress, tight until the waist and then loose. It had no sleeves and it ended under Belle's knees. She was also wearing a pair of white heels, not very high, and a hat. Her hair had been pulled into a ponytail which was crowned with a yellow ribbon. She was holding in her right hand her sunglasses.

\- Your allergy is keeping you down, right? - Belle asked in a funny way.  
\- Believe me, this is the worst thing in the world; the main reason of why I hate spring and flowers. – She picked up a tissue. – I think I need another box... It's the third I spend in two days.  
\- It seems it's really strong. Is it because of the wolf thing?   
\- Sure it is because of that. I remember when David and Mr. Gold asked me to... Hm, track you down when you... Disappeared. I tracked you until your father's shop. Then I smell the pollen of the flowers of the entrance, I sneezed and I lost your track. But those are stories for another day. – Ruby went to the kitchen and went back where her friend was. – Today you should enjoy these hamburgers with your... - She stopped to cough and start to spoke again in a lower voice. – Boyfriend?  
\- Don't be afraid to say that, Ruby. Yes, we are together, we are a couple. – She laughed. – He’s my boyfriend. – The girl smiled and she rose from the chair. – Do you also have here the bottled ice tea and the wine?  
\- Of course. I'll help you to put it in the basket. – She looked at Belle. – Are you sure you're strong enough to carry it? It's very huge and quite heavy...  
\- Rumpelstiltskin is going to pick me up with the car in the main door of the library, so don't you worry. I can carry it. – She put her hat and sunglasses and picked up the basket. – I’ll return the bottles tomorrow!  
\- Don't worry; they doesn't have to be tomo-  
\- Of course they have to be here tomorrow, Ruby. – Granny Lucas showed her head from the kitchen door, interrupting her grand-daughter. – If I have lend you the bottles is because you're a responsible girl, Belle. I'll never lend anything to him. And if he does anything bad to you, I promise he will taste my arc and my wrath.  
\- Granny, you're exaggerating. He's a good man, really. He will never do anything bad to me; he has taken care of me since the curse broke. – She smiled again. – And I promise the bottles will be back tomorrow.  
\- Enjoy your picnic, Belle! And please, don't mind Granny. Sometimes she just makes a mountain out of a molehill. – Ruby looked at her grandmother with disapproval. – Don't scare her!    
\- See you tomorrow!

Belle went out of the cafe to make her way to the library. The basket certainly was heavy, but carrying it with both hands made it easier.  Rumpelstiltskin's car was already parked in the library's main door when she arrived. He looked surprised by Belle's choice of clothing, and he greeted her with a smile and with his right eyebrow arched.

\- Well, I never expected you were going to be in that 50's style, and much less that you were going to wear a hat... But I must admit you look radiant and wonderful, as always. – He opened the boot to place the basket. – Spring's air makes you even more beautiful. – He added when he closed it. – And the basket gives you charm.  
\- Why, thank you... You also look very handsome in that suit. And I really like your choice of tie.   
\- Thank you too, my dear. – He invited Belle to sit in the co-pilot seat. – Are you ready to have our floral picnic?  
\- Of course, Rumpel. I am ready.

He turned on the car's engine and it started to move. He drove for 10 minutes through the streets of Storybrooke, until they reached the benches of the forest, especially placed under some huge trees who gave a refreshing and necessary shadow; they were placed near the forest's entrance. The petals of the cherry trees were spread all over the place, making it peaceful, relaxing and beautiful.

Belle was enchanted with the place; she was really distracted seeing the magnificence of the forest in that time of the year. Rumpel was sitting in the bench while he looked at her, twisting and singing. He was truly happy. She got closer to him, and made he rose from his seat to take a short walk around the place where they were going to have the picnic. Belle couldn't be more content.

When he started to feel tired, they returned to the benches, and she picked up the basket from the boot, and she placed it on the table. She pulled out from it first the drinks: iced tea for her and wine for him, and the glasses. Then, she put on the table the plates with the hamburgers, and the fries. Ruby didn't forget to add some ketchup. Belle sat down in front of Rumpelstiltskin, and she sneezed five consecutive times.

\- Are you okay? – He asked her, a bit worried.  
\- Oh, yes. It doesn't matter. My nose just itched a bit an– She sneezed again, louder than the first time.  
\- Are you allergic?  
\- Of course I'm not! This is normal in me. You should see me in the library... Dust makes me sick.  
\- You're worrying me...  
\- I'm fine, Rumpel. Let's eat the hamburgers! They smell delicious and I'm prett-

Belle sneezed again, harder and louder. She put her hand in front of her mouth as she reached for a tissue. Her eyes started to get red.

\- My eyes itch... And I'm starting to feel bad... – She sneezed again.   
\- Belle... Your skin.  
\- What happens to it? – She was a bit scared.  
\- It's getting red marks... Does it itch?   
\- Yes, yes. I need something cold because I feel as if my skin was on fire. Give me one of the bottles; it's cold enough to refresh my skin and make it better.

Rumpelstiltskin picked up the iced tea bottle, without noticing it was opened, and the liquid went out of the bottle, leaving Belle and her dress dirty and sticky, smelling of iced tea lemon flavoured. The girl's face was a mix of astonishment and anger; she was paralyzed.

\- Belle... I'm so sorry. I didn't know the bottle was opened.  
\- The dress... Everything that could go wrong has gone even worse... – Belle started to cough strongly. – I can't... Breathe properly... – She was waving her hands to her face, trying to get more air into her lungs.   
\- I will take you to the hospital right now, before this gets worse. – He put everything in the basket again, and with such a big effort, he carried it into the boot. – It looks like we can't have a complete date... The fate is once again working against me. – He returned to Belle's position and helped her to get into the car. – Damn.    
\- I'm sorry, Rumpel. I wanted everything to be special and very spring-ish...  
\- We'll talk about this later. You need to be checked by Whale.

He drove as fast as he could to the hospital, while Belle was fanning herself with her hat. They entered to the building by the emergency door, and he asked to the hospital crew about Whale, if he could check her.

He appeared in the room in which Belle was starting her allergy treatment.

\- Will she get better?  
\- Of course, Mr. Gold. Thank God you've taken her fast to the hospital... – He headed to the bed. – Well, miss French... How are you? Do you feel better?  
\- Are you kidding me? I'm allergic, I didn't knew it, our date was again interrupted by it, and I almost faint in the middle of the forest. – Belle took a deep breath. – Do you think am I okay at all? – She sneezed three times. – I'm upset and sick, Dr. Whale.  
\- My lady, please, relax... – Rumpelstiltskin tried to sooth her. – He's only trying to help you.  
\- It was only a joke, Miss French. I only wanted to make your stay here... A bit more enjoyable. – He smiled and picked up the folder in which Belle's medical history was, giving it a quick look. – But let me ask you something... If everybody in town was advised to take the medical exam to discover any possible allergies, why didn't you come to be checked?  
\- I... I was pretty busy. I can't left the library alone, with no one having an eye on it...  
\- Well, in that case we could have make an appointment in your free time, when the library is closed, or I could have gone there to make the exam. It only took ten minutes to be done. – He looked at her, making Belle a bit guilty. – There have been plenty of opportunities, Miss French. Tell us, why didn't you call me?  
\- I was really stressed with my work, and planning the date; I forgot it. – She put her head down and started to spoke in a soft and low voice. – I'm really sorry.   
\- Belle... it doesn't matter; the priority now is that you get well.   
\- I'll leave you talking. – Dr. Whale left the room with a smile.   
\- Rumpelstiltskin...  
\- Tell me, sweetheart. – He touched her hair softly.  
\- Can we... – Her voice sounded a bit broken. – Can we have another date?  
\- Yes. Yes, of course! – He took her right hand with a smile. – But with one condition.  
\- Whatever you want; I'll take it without hesitation.  
\- Another medical exam. – She tried to protest. – Hey, you've just had said that you'd take anything without protesting. It's just to be sure this thing won't happen again.

Belle sighed and she looked to him.

\- Okay... – She rolled her eyes and looked at him with a bittersweet look, knowing that everything had happened because of her stubbornness, laziness and lack of organization. – I accept your condition.


End file.
